walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Travis (Video Game)
Infobox Death Images Locked page due to edit bar, so discuss here. Do we normally list all possible death images for Telltale characters? I don't play the game anymore so I am not sure the proper precedent. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:05, October 16, 2018 (UTC) yeah you're right. we have to show all possible deaths. duckie [[User talk:Ducktales37|'i live in plains']] 17:09, October 16, 2018 (UTC) *Can you show me another example or two of Telltale characters having 5-6 images in their infobox? Perhaps a better solution is to show just their alive deaths. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:18, October 16, 2018 (UTC) *i can't. but i can show you some characters have 5-6 different deaths. example: *Badger has 6 deaths. His skull cracked by Javi. (1) His skull destroyed by Javi. (2) Stabbed in the head by Tripp. (3) Shot in the head by Conrad. (4) Shot in the chest by Javi and died from blood loss. (5) and if he died from blood loss, he will put down by a new frontier member as a zombie and his corpse showed by joan in S3E4. (6) *Also, Fivel has 5 deaths as a zombie. He is shot in the head by Lee. (1) He is shot in the head by Kenny. (2) He is shot in the head by Christa. (3, Off-Screen) His head bashed in by Lee. (4) He is damaged in the head by Lee with monkey wrench, spanner or spike remover. (5) duckie [[User talk:Ducktales37|'i live in plains']] 17:28, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :*Each of those characters have only 3 images, which I think should be the max. The way Fivel's was done works out well - shot in head (one image, doesn't matter who), or bashed in head (doesn't matter which handheld weapon). So for Travis, we could list three images: the ones of him being devoured, shot by Mark, and head bashed in. And word the caption in a way that includes all possible death scenarios (this info would be stated again in the death section, correct?) --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:02, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :*i know those character have only 3 images because this infobox only has 3 death images. also, fivel is shot in the head, smashed in the head with lee's foot and damaged in the head. and travis devoured by walkers, shot by mark and (zombified) axed by larry/mark or shot by carley. (also, yes correct). *Okay, so lets use the first three images listed in Travis' infobox (as they are currently displayed). Or maybe swap the third image with the fourth image on display to represent his zombie death. Can we come to a compromise over that? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:32, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry for getting in, but I think 5 images is an overkill. Like Mistertrouble said, we should just use the images where he gets shot, eaten and then only one for the walker death. Marsopa Voladora (talk) 18:05, October 17, 2018 (UTC) I've edited the page to reduce to three images. Caption and death section still highlights who can bash undead Travis' head in. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:37, October 17, 2018 (UTC)